The present invention relates to an electronic device including a circuit board with a radiating member, a hydraulic unit including the electronic device, and a method of fixing the radiating member to the circuit board.
Conventionally, there has been proposed an electronic device including a circuit board to which electronic parts are installed, and a radiating member that is fixed to the circuit board and radiates heat generated from the electronic parts.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 11-17371 discloses an electronic device in which a radiating member is fixed to the circuit board by soldering.